Elastic bladders for holding a fluid have been known in the art for some time. For example, a variety of children's toys have been fabricated using balloons for an elastic reservoir for pressurized air. An example of several balloon toys are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,392,861; 3,025,634; and 4,134,228. An example of a water projecting toy utilizing an elastic, liquid reservoir is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,460, Paranay, et al. The Paranay patent employs an expandable bladder formed of a thick-walled, hard rubber tubular material.
The object of the present invention is to provide a liquid projecting device which maintains liquid in a pressurized reservoir at a relatively constant pressure independent of reservoir volume enabling uniform fluid projection characteristics throughout operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a simple, easy to manufacture water projecting device.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a water projecting device which cannot be damaged due to overfilling.